


Overwhelmed

by foxydrampa



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dominant Reader, Established Relationship, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, bullet vibrator, don’t wanna leave anyone out if they want a piece of that skelly, gender ambiguous reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxydrampa/pseuds/foxydrampa
Summary: After subjecting Piers to some intense teasing during a concert, you push to see how far you can take it afterwards.
Relationships: Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 204





	Overwhelmed

“Are ya ready to make some noise?!”

As the crowd erupted in cheers around you, you smirked as you fiddled with a small remote control in your pocket. Unbeknownst to his rabid fans, Piers had fallen victim to your relentless begging and allowed you to place a small bullet vibrator inside of him before his big show. As his powerful voice rang out through the small stadium, you caught him making occasional eye contact with you - short, pleading glances that silently begged you to spare him at least until after the concert.

But you were a cruel lover, and you couldn’t wait that long to see your boyfriend broken. You flipped a switch on the remote control in your pocket. Piers’s voice broke, and he clutched his microphone, looking at you with desperation in his eyes. You smiled innocently back at him, and the crowd around you seemed to pay no mind to their idol’s “mistake.” Piers bounced back quickly, flowing effortlessly into his final song. Looking at you with fierce determination, he shouted his lyrics passionately into the microphone. 

You turned the remote all the way up.

Piers’s legs buckled, and he fell to his knees as he pressed his pelvis provocatively against the mic stand. The crowd around you went wild, likely assuming he was simply getting into the music as he often did. Piers continued his humble song, in a strained, breathy voice that only you knew the cause of. As the music faded away, his fans cheered, chanting for one more song.

Piers stood up on shaky legs and grabbed the mic, leaning against the stand. “I don’t do encores,” he said breathlessly, “especially not today.” 

~

Piers stumbled through the door to his apartment where you were waiting. Immediately upon seeing you, he collapsed into your arms. 

“Babe, please,” he pleaded. 

“Please what?” you replied, feigning innocence. 

Piers groaned and buried his head into your shoulder, gripping both of your arms tightly. “Turn the damn thing off.”

You blinked. Honestly, you had forgotten that you had left it on. You quickly grabbed the remote out of your pocket and held it in front of him teasingly. “I’ll turn it off if you’ll put on a show for me first.”

“....d’you mean by that?”

“I want you to touch yourself for me,” you replied, though it was more of a demand than a request. 

Piers sighed shakily as he kneeled down, shimmying out of his tight pants to reveal a cock that had clearly been dripping in want for quite some time now. “I-I won’t last long like this,” he warned, before taking himself into his hand and beginning to stroke fully up and down his length. You looked down on him, heat pooling between your legs as small gasps and moans exited Piers’s mouth. He was so vulnerable like this - the pretty, confident star never showed this side of himself to any of his fans. This side of him belonged only to you. 

Piers’s breathing was growing ragged, his hand creating lewd sounds as he worked himself faster and faster. You knew he had to be close. 

You turned the vibrator off completely.

“Huh?” Piers gasped, hand going still as he looked up at you with frantic eyes. “Why now?”

“Time’s up,” you smirked. You knelt down to be at eye level with your panting boyfriend. You reached behind him and yanked at the wire that connected to the bullet, causing him to yelp as it slipped out. “I want to do the rest myself.” 

You leaned down and licked a stripe from the base of his dick all the way to the tip, and Piers clapped a hand over his mouth. You continued to lick small, short sections around his cock, each tiny ministration of your tongue causing your boyfriend’s body to twitch. He attempted to thrust into your mouth, and you quickly pinned his hips back to the ground with your hands.

“A-ah, c’mon,” he whined, squirming beneath you as you teased his sensitive tip with your tongue. “Can you put it all the way in? P-please—!” 

You stopped your assault on Piers’s cock to look up at him. He was a wreck—cheeks completely flushed, beads of sweat dripping down his face and gluing parts of his bangs to his forehead, and the most wantonly needy expression you had ever seen plastered to his face. You wanted him so badly. “And why do you want me to do that, hmm?”

“Because I need to cum so bad it hurts,” Piers breathed, almost whispering. 

A pang of arousal shot through you, and you sat up far enough to lock Piers into a kiss. He gripped the back of your head with one hand and placed another on your ass, frantically tasting you and feeling every part of your body that he could at once. You pulled back, and Piers gasped for air. You leaned in close to his ear. “You’ve been so good for me,” you whispered, sending a shiver down his spine, “so do what you’d like.”

Without hesitation, Piers pulled down your undergarments and pressed himself against your entrance. He pushed you against the ground, biting your collarbone as he sheathed himself fully inside of you with a long, drawn out moan.

“Aggressive today, aren’t we?” you teased.

“You’ve made me like this,” Piers growled, thrusting slowly in and out of you before quickly picking up speed. The two of you moaned in unison, and Piers leaned down again into the crevice of your neck where you could hear every little gasp, every “oh fuck,” every “love you” that escaped his lips. He propped himself up to look into your eyes, his teeth gritted and his brows furrowed as he rocked into you. “‘m a mess thanks to you,” he panted, taking your hand in his and intertwining your fingers tightly. You felt his thrusts grow faster, his breathing going ragged like it had before you had so rudely interrupted his orgasm the first time. “Fuck, I can’t go on—“ he inhaled sharply— “gonna cum—! I’m—ah?!”

Piers cried out in an uncharacteristically high pitched voice, holding you tightly as he spent himself inside of you. His hips spasmed weekly as he came down from his well-earned orgasm—but you weren’t done with him yet. You wrapped your legs around him, locking him inside of you and using the leverage to push him deeper. He made a strangled sound.

“S-stop,” he begged, “it’s sensitive right—agh!” Piers gasped, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as you continued to force him to thrust deeper. Taking pity on your utterly wrecked boyfriend, you released your leglock and allowed him to withdraw and collapse breathlessly on top of you.

After a moment of catching his breath, Piers propped himself up on his elbows and looked at you. “You can be right wicked when y’want to, huh?”

You hummed in satisfaction, reaching up to run your fingers through his hair. “That’s just because you’re so fun to mess with.”

Piers laughed, pushing himself up and stretching with a yawn. “I reckon I need a nap after that. Care to join?” 

You nodded, and he extended a hand for you to grab before pulling the both of you up. You followed him into his room, where he collapsed onto his bed with a sigh. Cuddling up next to him, you pulled the covers over both of your half-clothed bodies.

“Was it too much?” you asked, feeling slightly guilty for being so forceful earlier.

“Nah, it was hot as hell,” Piers replied. “Made for a pretty lousy concert, though.”

You chuckled, throwing an arm around him. “I almost forgot. You must be pretty exhausted, huh?”

“Very,” he mumbled sleepily, closing his eyes. “G’night...” Piers’s breathing evened out, and you smiled at him as he drifted off into a much needed slumber. You kissed his forehead before soon joining him, arms still wrapped tightly around him as you fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> haha wouldn’t it be funny if we had sex with piers haha
> 
> lol only joking my friend typed that


End file.
